This invention offers a new way to enjoy the driving experience with an electronic apparatus that includes technology to detect the type of music played inside a car and be able to provide different types of light sequences and motion. Some inventions in the past describe circuits to display lights from LEDs like U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,456, and some inventions that determine rhythm units of music with inventions like U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,394, but no prior art shows music effects with light sequences that is controlled with a remote control. This invention is designed to be used in the interior of a car but could be used for open spaces.